Je pense à toi
by Thoru78
Summary: Ace vient d’avoir 21 ans. La flotte de Barbe Blanche est en pleine festivité. Pourtant, il n’a pas le cœur à s’amuser… Il n’a qu’un rêve, qu’une pensée… Je pense à toi POV Ace M plus pour l'inceste que le contenu


_Author_ : Thoru78

_Fiction Rated_ : M ?

_**Genre**_ : Angst

_**Paring**_ : Acelu

_**Disclaimer**_ : Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent en rien (et heureusement…), Je ne fais que les emprunter à leur auteur à l'imagination débordante *o*

_**Blabla **_: Et oui ! J'ai fini par me lancer ! Même si ce n'était pas la première fiction que j'ai imaginée ce couple, j'ai eu une subite inspiration après avoir lu Snake Bite by Friends-Only-yaoi et Je vais t'apprendre la vie, petit frère by SvartAlfe. Après tout, j'étais si triste qu'il n'y ait aucune fiction sur eux depuis des années ! Mais je n'osais pas écrire sur eux *^* Alors je remercie ces deux auteurs pour leur courage !

Je leur dédie cet OS ! Notamment à poussin ^^ j'espère que tu vas aimer ! (et que je ne les ai pas dénaturés !)

_**Résumé**_: _« Je pense à toi, mon frère, mon amour… Je ne rêve que d'une chose, que d'un cadeau pour mon anniversaire. Saurais-tu l'accepter ? POV Ace _»

Ou

_« Ace vient d'avoir 21 ans. La flotte de Barbe Blanche est en pleine festivité. Pourtant, il n'a pas le cœur à s'amuser… Il n'a qu'un rêve, qu'une pensée… « Je pense à toi » POV Ace »_

Il est possible que j'ai outrepassé le manga… Donc risque d'apprendre de spoil sous entendu ToT (mais normalement, tout est déjà sortie en France ^^, je le mets par sureté)

* * *

**J**_e pense à_ **T**_oi…_

_Au soir du premier février, l'équipage de Barbe Blanche fait la fête. Pourtant, loin de rire et de l'alcool, Ace est sur le pont, admirant l'horizon, les vagues. Vingt et un ans aujourd'hui, mais pas un sourire ne s'affichait sur ces lèvres. Son cœur était loin de la joie qu'il devrait ressentir car une seule chose pouvait encombrer son âme… _

**POV Ace**

Je pense à toi…

Encore une fois… En moins d'une minute… Je me demande où tu peux bien être… Sur la route de ce trésor, à tout les coups, car après tout, c'est ton rêve... Ce rêve qui, je suis sûr, deviendra un jour réalité. Ce rêve pour qui, tu as tout quitté. Mais puis-je t'en vouloir ? Ne suis-je pas parti le premier ?

Notre si courte enfance, ce lien qui s'était créé avant même ta naissance. Je t'ai regardé grandir, je t'ai appris la vie comme j'ai pu, sans nos pères, et peu de temps avec notre grand-père. Toi qui avait besoin de cette présence masculine que je voulais incarner, que j'avais promis d'incarner. Pourtant, tu l'as rencontré lui. Il m'a tout pris. Tu as commencé à m'oublier, ne pensant qu'à cet homme qui t'a sauvé, qui t'a donné ce but, ce chapeau… Alors, oui. Je me sentais de trop.

L'occasion de partir et voyager de moi-même s'est présentée et je t'ai quitté. Mais m'as-tu remarqué ? Alors que tu partais, toi-même, à peine trois ans après… Je ne me plains pas, au contraire, je ne pourrais pas me sentir mieux qu'auprès de Barbe Blanche et puis je savais très bien que je t'aurais déçu si j'étais resté pour toi… Surtout que je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de rester pour moi… Et de toutes façons tu serais quand même parti…

Enfin, même dans mes pensées, j'arrive à me mentir… Il y aurait tout de même un endroit où je me sentirai mille fois mieux qu'auprès de ce « père »… C'est simplement auprès de toi. Plus le temps passe et plus je me souviens de tout ces instants passés à tes côtés… Ces instants que je chéris, toutes ces bagarres que tu n'as jamais gagnées, tous ces fous rires à en mourir. Après tout, les filles n'ont jamais vraiment fréquenté ma vie que moins d'une nuit, d'un instant. Il est dur de s'avouer ce que je ne te dirai jamais.

Car, et oui… je nourris pour toi un amour inconsidéré. Un amour qui serait mal vu. Auprès de qui ? Simplement de toi… De « mon père »… Les deux seules personnes qui n'ont jamais autant compté dans ma vie. Et jamais je ne ferai un geste pour détruire ce que j'ai construit. J'ai trop à perdre. Rester à ses côtés et te voir quand j'en ai l'opportunité me suffisent plus que je ne pourrais l'espérer. Alors, au diable les sentiments ! Un pirate n'a que faire de ces niaiseries, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, c'est ce que toi tu défends et admires. Tout ce qui est cher à ton cœur. Que ce soit le courage, l'amitié, l'amour au prix de tout les risques… C'est ce que tu aimes… Alors d'un côté, tu m'aimerais ? Pour toi, je suis prêt à braver tout les dangers, à affronter la mort et à en ressortir gagnant. Mon courage, tu le connais mieux que personne. Mon amour, tu ne le connais que sous une forme…

Après tout, on a toujours été frères au fond de nous. On a été élevé ainsi, et j'ai attendu ta naissance avec cet état d'esprit. Alors quand est-ce que mes sentiments dégénérés ? Quand est-ce que le mot « frère » est devenu trop lourd pour moi ? Quand ai-je commencé à désirer ton corps ? A rêver de ce que je n'aurai jamais ?!

L'homme, et plus particulièrement les pirates, ne sont pas faits pour ressentir de tels embarras, de telles passions autres que pour des rêves… Et surtout pas pour ce qu'ils considèrent comme leur famille…

Alors, j'attends… j'espère, le jour de mon anniversaire… Mais qu'y a-t-il à espérer ? Pourtant, sur le bord du bateau, alors que tout le monde fait la fête en mon honneur, je fixe l'océan, espérant voir, apercevoir ton bateau. M'attendant à t'entendre hurler un « ACE » significatif de ta joie de me voir. Pour moi, ça aurait été le plus beau des cadeaux. Mais pourtant, même si tu arrivais, mon désir est arrivé à un tel niveau d'intensité que le simple fait de t'approcher de moi me ferait bouillir d'envie… Je t'aurai alors demandé un enlacement « amical » comme cadeau… Mais si je touche un jour ta peau, je sais aussi que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Je t'aurais, ainsi, demandé de m'embrasser… Malheureusement, dans la réalité, tu m'aurais surement rejeté et je t'aurais fait croire facilement que c'était pour te faire marcher.

Mais, maintenant mes rêves dépassent cette réalité, car par simple naïveté tu me l'aurais, peut-être, accordé. Mais, ça ne m'aurait pas suffit, embrasé par ce contact si chaste, j'aurais voulu approfondir… Te serais-tu laissé faire ? Tes expressions de dégoût s'effacent si vite de ma mémoire lorsque j'imagine une réponse positive. Ça aurait été ton premier baiser. Je t'aurais, au moins donné ça… Mais mon corps brûlant contre le tiens, mes lèvres impures jouant avec les tiennent ne m'auraient jamais permis de tout stopper. Mes mains se seraient mises à bouger, à te découvrir… D'abord avec douceur, de peur de te briser… Puis bientôt avec plus d'ardeur… Tu ne les aurais pas encore, réellement, remarquées, trop embrumé par notre baiser. Mais moi, j'aurais besoin de plus de contact. J'aurais besoin de sentir que, toi aussi, tu ressens la même chose que moi. Ce désir envoûtant, cette folie entreprenante qui fait de ce moment, un magique instant.

Dans ces conditions, je me serais collé à toi, éjectant chaque micro bulle d'oxygène pour que nos corps n'aient plus aucune barrière. C'est à ce moment-là que tu aurais senti la conséquence physique de mon attirance envers toi, mon petit « frère ». Toi qui ne prenais cela que pour un jeu… Je peux déjà voir ton regard surpris et terrifié. Eh oui… Je ne suis finalement pas celui tu crois... ou peut être le suis-je trop ? Mais je ne t'aurais jamais laissé le temps d'y réfléchir. Car, à cet instant, j'aurais perdu le contrôle de mon être. Il serait trop tard pour revenir en arrière, pour avoir des remords. Quitte à perdre à tout jamais ton respect, quitte à ce que tu me haïsses… J'aurais continué à ton insu. Mais les rêves ne sont pas la réalité; bercé dans mes illusions, tu m'aurais souri et tu te serais rapproché pour rechercher la moindre parcelle de peau que j'aurais oubliée. L'atmosphère serait devenue, tout d'un coup, plus torride… La suite paraitrait évidente. Et c'est l'esprit vide que je t'aurais allongé sur le pont. Le cœur battant, oubliant que l'endroit où nous étions pourrait être découvert d'un instant à l'autre. Mais les corps incandescents n'auraient pas pu attendre plus longtemps. Le simple fait de décoller nos lèvres pour respirer serait déjà une torture alors séparer nos corps le temps de trouver un coin tranquille aurait été pire que la mort !

Je ne me serais jamais lassé de t'embrasser mais j'aurais eu envie de te goûter tout entier. Ne pas découvrir seulement avec les mains. Alors, j'aurais quitté tes lèvres avec un certain regret mais j'aurais pu, ainsi, te faire connaître de nouvelles émotions. L'amertume ressentie auparavant m'aurait bien vite délaissé, rassasié par les soupirs qui pourraient, alors, s'échapper librement. Cette voix que j'avais tant désirée soufflerait, murmurerait, gémirait mon nom, me faisant frissonner de tout mon être. Je te sentirais te cabrer sous mes caresses, frémir sous mon toucher et te cambrer sous mes gestes dominateurs. Je pourrais, enfin, assouvir toutes mes envies, sans aucun interdit. Je t'aurais procuré le plaisir que tu ne connaissais pas et pour t'accompagner, me satisfaire, je t'aurais appris ce que, jamais, une femme n'aurait pu faire pour toi. Enfin unis, passer la douleur, il ne reste que l'ardeur de notre désir passionné, de nos corps enflammés.

Haletant, excité au plus haut point par tous tes cris, par toute ta gestuelle, par tout ton visage embelli avec une expression que je serais seul à connaître. Mais ce serait fiévreux que je me libérerais en toi, déversant tout ce que j'avais retenu pour toi. Etant jeune, tu aurais fini un peu avant et ça aurait été ta simple voix qui aurait transpercé et exalté mon âme pour me faire atteindre l'extase et me transporter au paradis…

Dans le meilleur des scénarii, tu aurais finis par m'avouer ton amour si longtemps caché et tu ne m'aurais jamais quitté… Mais le plus proche de la vérité aurait été de me dire, que l'on ne pouvait pas et tu serais reparti pour ne plus jamais me rencontrer… Mais comme ma réalité est bien altérée, en fait ce scénario, déjà impossible à la base, n'aurait jamais eu lieu dans un endroit autre que dans ma tête…

Après tout… Il ne faut pas rêver… Je te vois mal accoster le bateau de Barbe Blanche comme ça…

« ace… »

Mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir que j'ai l'impression de l'entendre…

« ATTENTION A TOI ! »

Qu'est ce que ? Lu… Luffy ?!

« BOUM ! »

Merde ! Mais quel imbécile !

« Mais crétin ! Débarque pas comme ça sur le bateau ! Imagine que les autres t'aient entendu ! »

Il se relève, se frottant la tête qui venait de heurter le mur d'en face… C'est bien lui ? J'ai du mal à le croire… Il se retourne, son sourire habituel collé au visage. Ce sourire qui m'avait tant manqué…

« Ahah ! Vu la fête qu'ils font ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient entendu quelque chose ! Mais, il y a plus important ! Joyeux anniversaire frangin ! »

Mon cœur loupe un battement… Ce que je pensais impossible se déroule devant mes yeux… Est-ce un rêve ? Je ne vois pas son bateau… Peut être que je le désire tellement que mon esprit me trompe et le créer… Pourtant, je le vois me tendre sa main… Prise de main amicale ? Je la saisie, pensant la traverser, pourtant, elle est plus vraie que nature… Encore sous le choc, je commence à sourire avant de m'exclamer comme si de rien n'était :

« Quelle surprise ! Si je m'attendais à ça ! Comment as-tu fais pour arriver là ? »

Le doux rire de Luffy s'élève alors qu'il me répond :

« Bah, tu vas rire mais les habitants de l'île d'où l'on vient nous ont prévenu que la flotte de Barbe Blanche n'était pas loin ! Alors j'ai supplié Nami et toute l'équipe de nous laisser faire ce petit détour avant de rejoindre la prochaine île. Par contre le fait que ça tombe sur le jour de ton anniversaire est hasard ! Ahah ! Je pensais pas vraiment te trouver du premier coup ! Surtout qu'on a accosté au pif ! Comme dirait Robin, c'est le destin ! »

« Mouais… C'est surtout ta chance hors du commun ! Y a qu'à toi que ça peut arriver ce genre de chose ! Mais où est ton bateau ? »

« Ils sont un peu plus loin, cachés par la coque là-bas ! Sinon, comment tu trouves ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? Surpris ? »

Comme je l'avais pensé, sa présence était mon cadeau… Et comme je le pensais, ça ne me suffisait pas… le voir là, devant moi, en chair et os, ne me donne qu'une seule envie : Rendre mes rêves réalités… Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que ce soir tout est possible… Non… ne soyons pas stupides ! C'est Luffy ! Pas n'importe qui… Peu sûr, je demande quand même :

« Totalement mais… est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autre cadeau ? »

Sans perdre un instant son sourire vivant et plein de joie, il s'exclame bruyamment :

« Bien sûr ! Tant que c'est possible ! »

Le cœur lourd, l'espoir plus présent que jamais, je prends ma voix la plus joyeuse, et sur le ton de l'humour j'essaye, comme je l'avais imaginé :

« Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un gros câlin à ton unique frère chéri ? »

Il rit, comme dans mes rêves, il s'approche de moi, écartant les bras d'un geste amical avant de me répondre :

« S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir ! »

Sa peau touche la mienne… la sensation est encore plus forte que dans mon imagination… je me sens perdre pied à ce simple contact… Je ne sais plus où est la réalité et l'illusion. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Continuer ? Arrêter tant que je peux ? Tenter ma chance ? Abandonner ? Peut-être que Luffy a raison… C'est le destin…

FIN ?

* * *

Et voilà mon petit One shot *^* J'espère qu'il vous as plu!

Vous qui aimez ce couple (ou pas xD), n'hésitez pas à vous jeter dans l'écriture! Ce sotn vraiment deux persos parfait! Il existe des milliard de fiction qui leur vont comme un gant! Ils sont si mignon ensembles! Aussi bien avec le corps que l'esprit! Quelque soit le rating!

(Au départ c'était censé être un rating T max xD mais j'ai trouvé que ça faisait court ^^")

Aller! Fini la propagande! J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction que moi à l'écrire!

**Je l'ai laissé ainsi car après... Peut pourriez vous rêvez de la suite ^^** (Un refus? Un simple baiser? Un amour? Une amitier? Sujet au choix =D)

_Bien sûr, mon cher poussin... j'attends ta critique avec impatience aussi! (je suis d'un côté contente que tu n'es pas pu le corrigé! comme ça, cela a été une vrai surprise =D)_

_ps: Ma corde te dit bonjour ^^_


End file.
